We are the Survivors
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: "I've missed you so much" he whispered hugging her again as he tried to contain his tears. Mac Taylor was a strong man, but it took his daughters return after ten years to make him cry...


**A/N: Wrote this about a year ago, only just remembered that I had it. It's not very good, but I thought I'd give try write a CSI New York/Twilight cross over ago after I'd been thinking about it for a while. Here's how it ended up. This is only a one shot and won't be continued since I have no idea how I'd continue it if I was going to attempt to...Not sure if this has been done before...but If it has I hold my hands up and say I did not mean to copy anyone at all...**

**TINY**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think. **

**P.S: I don't own CSI: New York or Twilight! Would love to but I don't *sigh***

I took a deep breath as I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor the Security guard had given me. My gut twisted and churned as I waited for the doors to close. They were about to close when a tanned hand stopped them from closing and a man with black hair and glasses slipped inside as I held the hold button.

"Thanks" he said as I pressed the close button once he was inside.

"It's fine" I muttered as I looked to the top of the elevator at the red numbers that where changing as we went up the floors. I fidgeted nervously shifting slightly from foot to foot.

"Deep breaths tend to help when confined in small spaces" said the man making me jump slightly. I nodded and mumbled a quiet thanks and did as he suggested.

"I'm Dr Sheldon Hawkes part of the CSI team" he said holding out his hand to me. I looked at it for a second before reaching out timidly and shaking his hand.

"Isabella Taylor" I said softly as I let go of his hand. He frowned slightly at my name. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't get chance to say anything as the elevator doors were already opening. I said a quick goodbye before walking over to the reception desk.

"Hi how can I help you?" the officer behind the desk asked me with a friendly smile. I smiled timidly back at her before responding.

"I need to see Detective Mac Taylor" I said trying to keep my voice steady. She nodded and looked at her computer for a minute.

"Detective Taylor is currently in the lab at the moment working on a case but I can show you to his office and notify him you're here if that's ok?" she asked me making my heart sink slightly and my stomach twisted with nerves.

"It's fine June I can take her and tell Mac" said a woman I only just noticed was standing next to me. I turned to find a woman in a dark purple shirt and black trouser with a badge fastened at her hip.

"Hi I'm Detective Jo Danville I'll take you to Detective Taylor's office" she said with a warm smile that made her eyes seem warm. I smiled nervously at her before following her past a whole load of see through glass labs to a large office. She told me to sit down and that she'd be back in a moment.

3rd person:

Mac Taylor was talking with a couple of his co-workers when Jo Danville appeared in the glass doorway of the lab.

"Mac" she called gaining his attention instantly.

"There's a young girl waiting to see you in your office" she said wondering who the young brunette was waiting nervously in Mac's office. His eyebrows pulled together as he thought of all the possibilities.

"Let me know as soon as you get the results" he said turning to his co-workers before following Jo out of the Lab.

"Her names Isabella Taylor" Jo stated raising her eyebrow in question at Mac as they stopped outside his office. Isabella got to her feet slowly as the two detectives walked into his office. Mac took one look at her and froze.

"Isabel?" Mac said shocked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. She nodded as her tears started to fall.

"D…Daddy" She sobbed falling to her knee's as Detective Taylor rushed to her side. He pulled her into arms and rocked her gently as she cried into his shirt. Jo stared shocked at the father and daughter as did the other CSI who had come out of their labs and offices to find out what the commotion was. They all stood shocked however to find their boss holding a young girl protectively in his arms.

"Isabel, we need to get you to hospital" Mac said noticing the cuts and bruises on her bare arms as he picked up his daughter. He turned to Jo and she nodded already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Lindsey you're in charge anything and everything goes through you until I get back. I have my cell if you need me" Mac said rushing past Lindsey and into the elevator with Jo following close behind. Lindsey watched as Mac rushed into the elevator with the young girl.

"Who was that?" Adam one of the Lab technicians asked walking out of his lab with Dr Sheldon Hawkes. Lindsey shrugged.

"I don't know" she said frowning. Hawkes frowned as they all watched the elevator doors close.

"That was Isabella Taylor is Mac's Daughter who went missing three weeks after her tenth birthday. It was a suspected kidnapping but they had little evidence and the case ran cold." Detective Don Flack said as he stood behind the trio. They all turned at the sound of his voice.

"Mac never mentioned he had a daughter" Lindsey said her frown deepening slightly. Flack shrugged as he spoke again.

"Everyone's got secrets" he said as he thought over the little of what Mac had told him about his family.

Meanwhile…

Mac sat in the waiting room with Jo as he watched various doctors walk in and out of the room where his daughter was.

"She's going to be fine Mac" Jo said as she watched him pace for what must have been the hundredth time since they had arrived in the hospital. Mac sat down next to Jo only to stand up again when a doctor walked out of his daughter's room and towards them. Jo stood up and rested a reassuring hand on Macs shoulder as the doctor stopped in front of them.

"You must be Isabella's father detective Taylor?" the doctor asked as he tucked Isabella's file under his arm. Mac nodded.

"Isabella is showing all signs of pregnancy at five months with twin boys. We ran a few tests and I'm sorry Detective Taylor but your daughter was a victim of multiple rapes." The Doctor said causing Isabella's father's heart to break slightly.

"Can I see her?" he asked instantly after the Doctor had finished talking. He nodded and led him into the room Isabella was in. She was curled up in a ball on the bed her arms wrapped around her abdomen. She looked up when they entered.

"Daddy!" she cried as he rushed over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly scared that she would disappear again if he let go.

"I'm so sorry" she hiccupped as she pulled away from him. He frowned confused on why she was saying sorry.

"Isabel, there's nothing to be saying sorry for none of this is your fault" he whispered pulling her against his chest again. Jo stepped out of the room at that moment to give the two of them some privacy. She came face to face with Sid the Medical examiner for New York CSI police department.

"I came as soon as I heard." He said worriedly. Sid had known Mac when Isabella was only just a baby. He had come to love her as his own granddaughter. He was just as heartbroken as Mac when she went missing when she ten years old.

"She's been raped repeatedly and is five months pregnant with twin boys" Jo said softly her heart going out to the nineteen year old girl in the hospital room behind her.

"Oh God" Sid said softly as he and Jo sat down in the seats opposite the door of Isabella's room.

Isabella pulled away from her father slowly when she had run out of tears.

"I want to keep them Dad" she whispered quietly looking down at her hands that were now resting on her now noticeable swollen abdomen. Mac sighed and nodded. To say Mac wasn't happy about his little girl being raped was and understatement but he couldn't condemn her for wanting to keep the babies. He may not have been ready to been a granddad but he wouldn't take his daughters choices from her away, because after all he had only just got her back he didn't want to lose her again after not agreeing with a decision she was more than old enough to make on her own.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered hugging her again as he tried to contain his tears. Mac Taylor was a strong man, but it took his daughters return after ten years to make him cry.


End file.
